Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to application of efficient network architectures and message flows among devices to provide a location based service in a venue or other localized areas.
Information
The global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite and terrestrial positioning systems have enabled location (e.g. navigation) services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of a mobile device in indoor environments may enable enhanced location based services (LBS) in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues.